


Safe and Sound

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Be wary of the tags, Camping, Masturbation, No pairings - Freeform, Object Insertion, Other, Sounding, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Snufkin has some fun during his winter alone in the South.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely friend of mine, I hope you like it!

The evening was dragging on in the wilderness, the shadows of the mountains and trees stretching over the land as the sun began to set. Snufkin reeled in his fishing line and stretched, rod still clenched in one hand. He breathed in deeply, the breeze carrying the scent of wild pansies and maiden pinks and the coolness of the upcoming night.

The short walk from the small lake up to his camp took him uphill, and he lugged the bucketful of perch with relative ease. By the time he’d added more wood and lit the fire, the sun had darkened to a deep orange and as he filleted the fish, rotating it over the fire on a branch spit, he enjoyed the clouds taking on a pink hue, reminding him of his fluffy friends back North.

He was on his way to a little town near the sea, further South than he had been before. He’d heard stories of a beautiful fountain that the townspeople would make wishes in and Snufkin had a little shiny coin stashed in his pack to try his luck, though he rather doubted anything would come of it. For now though, he enjoyed the calm of the wilderness and fully intended to take advantage of his solitude.

The evening wore on as the fire crackled, the twittering of birds quieting as the sun set below the mountains and the stars appeared, twinkling high above the world. His belly full, Snufkin lay on his back for a while, staring up at the stars, playing his harmonica along to the soft crackles of his campfire. His hat fell off, flipping into the grass and the breeze ruffled his hair.

The sudden hoot of an owl startled him and Snufkin sat up with a yawn. His fire had died down, the wood all charred and blackened, embers glowing red. Slipping the harmonica back into his pack, he rose onto his knees. A fresh bundle of firewood and a little stoking breathed life back into his campfire and he rubbed his hands together, the night’s wind a little chill.

Snufkin stretched and lit his lantern, and crawled into his tent. A little worn, patched in places, his trusty home was a constant in his life. Outside the sounds of night animals and the crackle of his fire were the only sounds. He flipped open the lid of his pack and searched through his supplies, smiling as he found the small cloth near the bottom, wrapped around something hard.

He set the tiny bundle on his sleeping roll and tugged off his green smock and his undergarments, gathering them up in his arms and shoving them into the corner. He retrieved his hat from where he’d knocked it to the floor and set it down upon his clothes. The air chilled his bare skin a little but he knew he’d soon warm up.

Snufkin and padded over to his sleeping roll and lay back against the plush fabric. He sighed in contentment as he allowed his thighs to spread apart, cock already hardening. Snufkin unfolded the little bundle and revealed the oddly-long clockwork key he had ‘borrowed’ from Moominpappa. The troll would likely not mind at all that Snufkin had taken the little metal key from his study though he might be rather… shocked at what Snufkin intended to do with it.

With a sheepish smile at the thought, he began to play with his member, rolling his palm along the length and teasing himself to full hardness. Low moans filled the quiet of the tent as he continued, sighing and releasing his length, his cock bouncing a little as Snufkin switched his attention to the little metal key.

He twirled it around in his fingers, the cold of the metal teasing his fingertips with delicious little shivers at the thought of how it would feel inside him. He reached to his left blindly and found the small porcelain jar. Snufkin tugged out the cork, splashing his hand a little with the sunflower oil inside.

The clockwork key clinked against the side of the jar as he dipped it into the oil, stirring it around to coat the metal rod fully. His length twitched needily and he let out a contented sigh, setting the jar down. Oil pooled in his palm as he gripped key close and brought both of his hands down to his cock.

Snufkin bit his lower lip, eyes half lidded lazily, his body was already so hot. The flushed tip of his cock was weeping, so sensitive to every touch as he pressed the tip of the key to his urethra. The other hand steading his twitching length, he gasped and let himself give short groans as he eased the metal rod inside.

Deeper and deeper, a curse escaping past his clenched teeth as the full shaft of the key slid to the bow clutched between his fingertips. His member twitched and jolted the rod within, making him cry out at the intensity. Snufkin took a few steadying breaths, both hands abandoning the key to clutch at the bedroll, leaving a few oil smears in their wake.

With trembling fingers he ghosted a trail from base to tip of his length, gasping harshly as the key enhanced the sensation almost 10-fold. Softly he continued his strokes, moans falling from his mouth louder and louder as the delicious pleasure rose, the tip of his cock weeping around the key lodged deep within, every twitch driving him closer to the edge.

Snufkin ran a fingertip around the head of his length, teasing the foreskin before sliding his hand down to fondle his balls. His free hand took up the slack, caressing his hard cock with gentle strokes, the key sliding out a little before he pushed it right back in, sending sparks through his belly.

He bit his lip with a whine as reached his peak; toes curling, eyes clenched shut, back arched up. The intensity had tears beading and rolling down his flushed cheeks, fingers rubbing frantically before he came, seed escaping around the rod, trickling down his cock and over his fingers. His hand finally slowed and he flopped back, gasping harshly.

His whole body tingled and shook with tiny trembles and he lay still, basking in the afterglow. Outside the wind had picked up, the thick cloth of tent rustling in the breeze. He licked his lip where he had bitten it, hands twitching as they reached down to slide the key free, a strangled gasp escaping at the overwhelming feeling of too much, almost painful in his sensitive state.

Snufkin ran a hand through his hair before freezing, feeling the combined stickiness of cum and sunflower oil clinging to his scalp. He gave a hoarse laugh and crawled towards his pack for the flask of water. A late night wash was in order, he needed to relight the fire in any case, lest the night air become too much. South he might be, but the nights carried the chill of the North with them.

End.


End file.
